Take three
by Tempsqa
Summary: The triplets have grown up and are on their way to high school. What awaits them in this new stage of life? Can they cope with it all?
1. Dinner

**As like many of my starting chapter's, nothing really interesting happens in this one :P But I said I'd write this tonight and Oz dammit, I'm writing this tonight! I only have one review for my last chapter of 'Boq' so I'll just reply to the others next chapter because I'm impatient ^.^**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Thank you so much sweet :) I couldn't of written it without such an amazing reviewer! :D here's the next story hehe**

The dining table at the Emerald palace had never been so crowded. It was the day before the triplets started high school and Marillot, Baxiana, Larena and Highmuster had come around for a special dinner to celebrate. Oscar stood and tapped his class with a tea spoon "I would like to make a toast" he smiled "to our three, soon to be, high school students" Oscar paused and the whole table clapped as Melena, Dorothy and Liir smiled awkwardly. Oscar cleared his throat as he started to speak again "I- I know Mel would of loved to be here" he smiled sadly "and in a way, she is... in spirit" he wiped his eye to catch a tear that was threatening to escape "Oh, and of course Frexspar and Nessa" he added, glancing quickly at Boq "they'd all be just as proud of you as all of us are" he took his glass in his hand again "to new experiences!" he smiled

"To new experiences!" the sound of glasses clanging together was heard before everything settled once again.

"It's not fair!" Rikla said with a pout "who's going to beat up the bullies that pick on me at school?"

"I'm sure you can survive without me" Melena smiled "and if any of those knuckle heads give you grief. You tell them that if they don't watch their mouths, they'll be living up to their titles!"

"Melena!" Elphaba said sharply

The gives all gave a small giggle "Sorry mum" Melena said coyly

"Hey, you can't exactly complain" Fiyero began "she's head strong, just like her mother" Elphaba screwed up her nose before leaning in and kissing him lightly

"Hey, why have you never told us about this bullying?" Boq asked his son

"Because they're more likely to respond to Melena than Pinky and the brain!" Rikla responded with a small chuckle and a raised eyebrow

"Before we know it, you'll all be making your way to Shiz!" Larena beamed

"Actually, we told the triplets they can choose whichever university they liked" Elphaba said with a smile "Shiz is a great school, but it doesn't offer _all_ subject choices"

"Isn't that the truth" Larena huffed "best school for sorcery though" she continued with a smile

Elphaba nodded in agreement "Who's teaching sorcery now?" she asked "after... well, y'know"

"They've had lots of part timers in the position. They haven't found the right person for the part yet I suppose" Larena replied

"Maybe you should apply, Elphie!" Glinda beamed "you were always top of the class! and who better to teach sorcery than the sorceress of Oz?"

Elphaba gave a small giggle "It was kind of easy to be top of the class with only you and me taking it" she jeered "but that's actually a good idea" she said, a smile spreading across her face

...

"Packed your bags?" Fiyero asked, peering into the 'Teenagers den'

"Yes dad!" the three sighed, smiles on their faces

"Books, pencil cases, calculators?" Fiyero continued

"Dad, we've been going to school a while now" Liir began "we're pretty capable of packing our own bags

"I'm your father" Fiyero chuckled "it's my job to worry!"

"I thought that was mums job!" Dorothy retorted

"Nah, her job's to boss you around!" Fiyero laughed

"I heard that!" Elphaba's voice was heard from hers and Fiyero's bedroom

"Ah, I'm in for it now!" he chuckled "night kids!"

"Night dad!" the triplets replied, laughing also "night mum!" they called towards the bedroom

"Night you three! don't stay up too late!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	2. First day

**Wow! thank you guys for your reviews :3 loved waking up to all the emails! :D**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Of course I'm continuing! I'm glad you liked it :) **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Glad you love it :) Okay; Oscar and Melena are Elphaba's parents and Marillot and Baxiana are Fiyero's parents, Elphaba and Fiyero are Melena, Dorothy and Liir's parents. Larena and Highmuster are Glinda's parents and (as found out in 'Boq') Frexspar and Nessa were Boq's parents, Boq and Glinda are Rikla's parents :) I hope that helped at least a little lol oh and Nessarose and Dorothy were Elphaba's and Boq's half sisters, their parents being Frex and Melena, but Boq and Elphaba have no direct relation**

**StephWickedGirl: Aw stop! hehehe I'm glad that you like my stories :D**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It follows all of the characters :) haha yes, after thinking about who would be more protective i knew I had to write a story about it! :D but it may not be as straight forward as you think :)**

"There it is" Dorothy sighed, looking up at the tall building

"Emerald high" Liir joined "the creativity in their name is amazing!"

Melena wrapped her arms around her brother and sister's shoulders "Well, see you on the other side kiddies!"

Dorothy and Liir laughed as Melena strode off towards the building "You ready?" Dorothy asked, turning to Liir

"Can I ask the audience?" Liir replied

"You'll be fine!" Dorothy said with a smile

...

"Hey, Dorothy!" Melena called as she saw her sister walk into her class "come sit over by me!"

Dorothy smiled and made her way over to Melena, sitting in the seat beside her "Am I seeing double, or are you two twins?" a blonde girl smiled at the pair from the set of desks beside them

"We're actually triplets" Melena replied "but our brother's not exactly interested in biology"

The girls eyes switched to Dorothy's and held a gaze for a while "You two should hang out with my group at break" she smiled "my name's Elvira, by the way"

"Sounds great" Dorothy smiled back

...

"And what would x equal to in this equation?"

Liir raised his hand for about the sixth time, receiving snickers from behind him "X equals three" he said with a smile

"Correct, now for the next question, lets see if somebody else can get the answer" the teacher said with a warm smile "Okay so if two x plus four equals six, what does x equal?"

A single hand raised "x equals 24 because that's where it's placed in the alphabet, and the alphabet is where letters belong!"

Liir shook his head in disbelief and raised his hand "The answer is 1"

Snickers were heard behind him once more as the others in the class started to call out 'nerd' and 'freak'. This year wasn't starting off well.

...

A boy who sat behind Rikla leaned forward and flicked his ear "Where's your little body guard this year, hmmm?" he asked smugly

"She's in high school" Rikla replied turning to face Lee, the boy who had lead the pack of bullies after him for the last five years "but she could just as easily kick your ass!"

"Doubt it!" Lee laughed before spitting in Rikla's face "you're such a dweeb!"

Rikla wiped his face and turned back to the front of the class. He couldn't wait for the next three years to be over.

...

"Ah, good morning Miss Thropp" after the animals had been given their rights back, Doctor Dillamond had taken over as Principal of Shiz university "or should I say, Missus Tiggular" he said with a warm smile

"It's good to see you again, Doctor!" Elphaba smiled "I heard that you were looking for a new sorcery teacher?"

"Ah yes!" Doctor Dillamond smiled "I was hoping you'd apply"

"Well, my kids are at high school now and I can't just sit at home and twiddle my thumbs all day" Elphaba replied "where do I sign up?"

"No sign up necessary" Doctor Dillamond replied "you start tomorrow"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	3. Jam sandwiches

**So, I'm having a blast writing this story! :D I hope you guys are liking it :3 I'm going into one of the townships tomorrow (I'm staying in a super city at the moment) and getting Kiwi yo! (an amazing frozen yoghurt shop) excited!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yay, unconfusifyingness is good! ^.^ **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Liir's bullies or Rikla's bullies? or both? lol! Yes, Oscar is Liir's grandfather! how did you not know? :O He's Elphaba's father so of course he's his grandfather :P**

"I'm so glad you two have different hair colours!" Elvira said with a small laugh "other wise I'd never be able to tell the difference between the two of you"

Dorothy gave a small chuckle "Maybe we should dye your hair black, Mel! confuse everybody"

"Yeah, except Aunty Glinda won't let us near her dye anymore, remember" Melena said with a cheeky smile

"Oh Oz, that's right!" Dorothy laughed "because of the rainbow babies incident!" the two girls burst into laughter, receiving a strange look from Elvira

"Oh, sorry" Melena said with a smile "childhood memories"

"It's okay" Elvira replied with a smile, the three had now arrived at a large group of people "hey guys, this is Dorothy and Melena" Elvira smiled "they're going to be joining our group"

"Woah, twins!" a brunette named Evrose piped up

"Actually, we're triplets" Melena smiled "our brother's just not here" she walked off and sat beside an attractive boy "Hey! come here often?" she said cheekily with a wink

Dorothy watched her sister start flirting with the boy but stayed on the outside of the group for the time being "Hey" Elvira said, placing her hand on Dorothy's back "they don't bite" she finished with a smile. The eye contact between the two lasted longer than normal and Dorothy began to get butterflies in her stomach, her cheeks started burning. Dorothy moved her eyes to the ground, What was happening to her?

...

Liir sat on a bench, alone, eating his sandwiches. He could hear the snide comments from the boys behind him. His eyes lowered sadly. "Hey! what's your name?" a friendly mouse brown haired girl said propping herself beside him

Liir looked nervously at the girl, pushing his glasses further up his nose in an attempt to buy time "I- I'm Liir" he smiled nervously "how about you?"

"I'm Jellia!" the girl beamed "so... why are you sitting all by yourself?"

"I'm not exactly the popular type" Liir said with a small smile "unlike my sisters over there" he continued, nodding his head in the direction of 'the popular crowd'

Jellia gasped "No way! you're a Tiggular?" she asked, her eyes widening "dude! you're grandfather's are the king of the Vinkus _and_ the wizard of Oz!"

"Yeah, so?" Liir replied with a raised eyebrow

"_So_" Jellia continued "you're sitting by yourself, eating jam sandwiches, talking to the nerdiest girl in school!"

"Well, maybe I enjoy the company" Liir smiled in a flirty manner. Jellia's cheeks turned crimson as her eyes made their way to her feet. For once, Jellia was speechless. She looked back up and into Liir's eyes, they both began to lean in their lips just centimeters apart before the bell rang "I- I better get to class" Liir said shyly "I have drama and I hear the teacher is really strict when it comes to arriving to class on time"

"Uh- yeah, yeah, of course!" Jellia said a little breathlessly as she sat back "I'll see you at lunch, same spot?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously

Liir smiled back at the girl "Yeah, of course!"

...

"Tomorrow?" Fiyero asked in shock

"Tomorrow!" Elphaba replied in excitement

"And he just gave you the job, just like that?"

"Yero, you're forgetting that this is Doctor Dillamond. He and I understood each other in a time where no one understood us"

The door banged shut as three sets of feet padded their way into the room

"Hey mum, hey dad" Liir said, dumping his bag in the corner of the room

"What's up?" Melena asked as she saw the expressions on her parents faces

"Well, you guys won't be needing to catch the bus anymore" Elphaba smiled "I'll be able to drop you off on my way to work"

"Work?" Dorothy asked with wide eyes "you got the job?!"

"I sure did" Elphaba smiled "I start tomorrow"

...

The triplets were in the 'Teenager's den' eating snacks and watching tv "Guys..." Liir began "how do I know if I like a girl?"

Dorothy's face looked panicked "W- why are you asking us?" she began in a panicked manner "how would we know?"

Melena gave a small laugh "I think he means a crush in general Do" she walked over to Liir and placed her arm around his shoulder "You know you have feelings for somebody if looking at them creates butterflies in your stomach, if your cheeks burn uncontrollably!" Liir smiled and looked to the floor, his cheeks turning rosy "am I right to believe you've found yourself a lady friend?" Melena asked with a coy smile

"Maybe" Liir giggled "I- I don't rea-"

"Eeeeee!" Melena squealed "Liir has a girlfriend! what's her name, what's her name?"

"Jellia" Liir replied shyly "but she=s not my-"

"Liir and Jellia, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	4. Girlfriend

**I might not be doing morning reviews while I'm here because I feel bad staying cooped up in my room when everybody else is awake. I'll still update daily though :) **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh okay, I was going to say :P yeah, Melena's very courageous :) do you mean thespian or thesbian? because they're two different things and you wrote thespian but I have a feeling you mean thesbian? and no she's not a _thesbian_ because there's no acting about it, if anything she was trying to act the other way in the last chapter :P I had to look at urban dictionary to see what the word meant :P thanks for the favourite :3**

**Lunar Sunsets: Yaaay! :) why is she your favourite? :) I'm glad you like the story :D **

**Elphaba'sGirl: He doesn't live with all girls except Fiyero? they live in the Emerald palace with Oscar and Boq and Brr as well lol plenty of guys! There's actually more guys in the Emerald palace than girls! :P**

**StephWickedGirl: Haha, yeah :) she's just perfect! like seriously, can I just have your cheekbones and smile and voice and just everything? haha I'm glad you like the story :)**

Liir sat in the spot he and Jellia had met holding a single rose he had picked from the Emerald palace garden. He was nervous, what if she didn't like it? didn't like him? Oh Oz, maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Hey dweeb!" he heard a voice call out "who's the flower for?"

Liir tried to stay calm "It's not really any of your busi-"

The boy who had belonged to the voice, Ojo, ripped the flower from Liir's hands, threw it to the ground and stomped on it "Pansy!" he shouted in Liir's face before walking off laughing

Liir knelt on the floor and started picking up the parts of the rose, occasional tears trickling down his cheek. "What happened here?" he hear a familiar voice ask from above him

he raised his head and saw Jellia, drying his eyes with his sleeve he spoke "I- I picked you a rose, but that idiot came and ruined it and-"

"You got me a rose?" Jellia asked, surprised, her hand trying to conceal the crimson colour her cheeks were turning

"Uh, y- yeah" Liir said standing up "it was the only flower I could find that was nearly as beautiful as you" tears began to appear in Jellia's eyes before she flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. After the initial shock, Liir began to kiss her back. The feeling was so weird but so nice, he felt like fireworks were going off in the background, the butterflies erupting from his stomach. As the two seperated, their eyes locked and Liir smiled nervously "So, I- I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

Jellia lay her forehead on Liir's and looked into his eyes "Hmmmm nope!" Liir looked shattered but Jellia smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips "I was kidding!" she chuckled "did you really think that after that I wouldn't go on a date with you?"

Liir smiled at the girl "you're mean!" he giggled in a flirty manner

"The meanest!" she giggled back

...

Dorothy was washing her hands in preparation for cooking class when Elvira walked in "Oh good" she said with a coy smile "I have a friend in the class"

"Today we will be making stuffed clams" the teacher began after the all the students were prepped, Elvira propped herself beside Dorothy with a smile "all your ingredients are already at your work stations, you may start now"

Dorothy and Elvira began to mix the ingredients in the bowl "I just love the taste of seafood" Elvira smiled "don't you?"

"Yeah, it's nice I guess" Dorothy smiled nervously

As soon as the mixture was made the girls began to stuff it into the shells "Y'know, I'm glad we have a class together without your sister"

Dorothy looked up at Elvira, confused "Why's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because, she's a bit of a, y'know" she looked down at the clam in her hands "clam jammer" she finished, stuffing the mixture in the shell

"A what?" Dorothy asked, highly confused as to what Elvira was trying to say

"You know... a carpet cutter"

"I really don't know what you-" Dorothy was cut off by Elvira's lips pressing against hers

The pair seperated and Elvira smiled at the now blushing Dorothy "Now, is everything cleared up or do I need to do that again?"

Dorothy smiled back at her "Hmmmm, a few details are still a little blurry" she giggled, leaning forward and kissing her again.

...

Fiyero sat in the family room reading a newspaper when he heard the triplets arrive home "Guess what dad" Liir said walking through the door

"What?" Fiyero asked, his eyes still on the small print

"I got a girlfriend today!" Liir beamed

"Oh, that's great son!" Fiyero said lowering the paper slightly and looking at Liir "what's her name?"

"Jellia"

"Oh that's a very pretty name. I bet she's lovely" Fiyero smiled, lifting the newspaper back up to read it

Dorothy, who had come in behind Liir, smiled cheekily "Guess what dad! I got a girlfriend today too!"

Fiyero's newspaper lowered once more, a shocked expression on his face "is that so?"

"Yup!" she stood smiling, she was nervous to how her father would react

"Well, what's her name?" he asked, his shocked expression turning to a smile

"Elvira"

"That's another pretty name" Fiyero smiled "I'm sure she and Jellia are just as lovely as each other"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	5. It's a date

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter how long my best friend and I spent trying to find the lesbian equivalent to cock block :P clam jammer and carpet cutter were our favourites and we spent so much time coming up with a scene where either would be appropriate, hence why they made stuffed clams :P we probably put _way_ too much thinking into this story, but it makes it more interesting, and a lot funnier :P I go home tomorrow :( I didn't even realize, time goes so quickly when I'm here :o so tomorrow's the only day before I go back to school where i won't do a morning update I guess lol, i still need to start my sociology work D:**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: The urban dictionary definition is "A woman who isn't really a Lesbian but is just acting gay, either as a response to negative learned behavior towards men or not wanting to be alone due to unattractiveness." I know what Thespian is :P I searched that too and was highly confused 'cause I was like "Dorothy doesn't act?" lol (yes, I'm blonde -_-) I'm a thespian too! :P hmmmm, Liia? Jeliir? Dovira? Elothy? take your pick! hehe **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Aaaaah right, lol. I know they're not all _technically_ family, but they act like they are, I do know what you're saying though :) Thank you! and really? thanks :D**

**StephWickedGirl: Maybe not _steal_ but like duplicate so that the other person still can have the feature too :P don't you just love how Dorothy tells Fiyero? It's so casual like 'I have a girlfriend dad' 'oh cool' 'yeah, so do I!' lol**

"So, how was everybody's day?" Oscar asked cheerfully as everybody sat at the dining room table

Elphaba gave a small chuckle "I had to teach 'safety with sorcery' to my class today and I told them my skin colour was caused by a spell gone wrong. Let me tell you, not a single student ignored safety in the practice experiment!"

A soft laughter was heard around the table. "Well" Fiyero began, turning to Elphaba "I think your skin's _beautiful!_" he said with a cheeky grin, leaning in and kissing her

"And I think you're full of it!" Elphaba replied in the same manner

Oscar smiled and shook his head, Elphaba and Fiyero were perfect for each other, in a converse sort of way. "What about you, kids?" he asked "anything interesting happen at school today?"

Melena was the first to pipe up "Well, i'm the only one _not_ in a relationship!" she laughed "bet you didn't expect that to happen!"

"Oh really?" Elphaba said with glee "oh, two of my little munchkins are in relationships?"

"Wait. Not with each other right?" Brr asked with a burrowed brow

"Of course not, Brr!" Elphaba replied "that type of thing is highly frowned upon nowadays" she turned back to where the triplets were seated "Come on! names, names!"

"Her name's Jellia" Liir said with a smile, he knew Dorothy would want to go second "and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen"

"She sounds lovely" Elphaba smiled "and I know you'll treat her right, son" she turned Dorothy "how about you? who's the lucky fella?"

Fiyero began shaking his head at Elphaba with raised eye brows and a coy smile on his face, causing her to look at him, confused "Well" Dorothy began "_her_ name is Elvira"

"Oh, a girl?" Elphaba asked with widened eyes, suddenly realizing what Fiyero was trying to tell her "I didn't realize you were interested in girls, I'm sorry for assuming sweety" Elphaba smiled "how about you both invite these special girls around for dinner sometime soon? I'd love to meet them"

"Next week?" Dorothy asked, feeling happy about how well her family was taking the news

"Yeah, that sounds good" Elphaba smiled "what day? we have to prewarn the chef that there'll be extra people over for dinner"

"Thursday?" Liir asked "it's nice and close to the end of the week, but we still have the day after to apologies for how embarrassing everyone will be" he finished with a chuckle

"It's a date" Elphaba smiled

...

Three soft knocks were heard on the door to the 'teenagers den' before Rikla opened it slowly. The first thing the triplets saw was the giant bruise surrounding his eye. Melena rushed over to the boy "Who did this to you?" she asked, anger boiling inside her

"It was Lee" Rikla said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes "he told me now that you weren't at school, he could do whatever he wanted"

The anger in Melena's eyes was obvious at this point "The jerk forgot that granddad has a list of all of the addresses in Oz" she smirked before turning and walking out the door

Dorothy and Liir knew they should try and stop her but they also knew it wouldn't work. Rikla began to cry after Melena left "Shhhh" Dorothy said, wrapping her arms around her 'cousin' "those jerks aren't worth your tears"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	6. Hypocrite

**Okay, I lied :P but I woke up early and nobody else was awake yet so I thought why not? :)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Do you mean that Rikla's sweet or that his relationship with the triplets is sweet? lol**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: I still have a week into school to do it, which is not helping with my procrastination problem :P but yeah, that bit was quite funny :) such a Fiyero thing to do :P and maybe? I don't know, I didn't give it much thought until I wrote it actually so... **

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't help your cousin out" Oscar began "I'm just saying that _violence_ is not the way to solve it"

The parents of the boy who had picked on Rikla had called the police after Melena arrived at their house with a baseball bat and she had to be taken home and attempt to explain her side of the story "Mum said that you solved a lot of things with violence" she said bluntly

"That was different" Oscar began "Frex was hurting your grandmother!"

"And Lee was hurting Rikla!" Melena shouted "have you seen his eye? it's not just teasing, granddad!"

Oscar drew himself a glass of whiskey and took a large mouthful "Melena, you can't fight fire with fire. You just go down in flames"

Melena grew angry with Oscar's response "You're such a hypocrite!" she yelled before storming out

...

"What's got you in a fowl mood?" Zixi, the boy Melena had flirted with on the first day said to the usually bubbly girl

"My cousin's getting bullied at school" Melena sighed "and my granddad won't let me go and beat the bully with a baseball bat"

Zixi chuckled and wrapped his arm around Melena's shoulders "You're amazing, you know that?"

Melena smiled and looked into Zixi's eyes "I am?"

"Yeah" he said, smiling and returning her gaze "to some people you might come off as a bit of a bitch, but you have one of the biggest hearts I know"

Melena let out a soft giggle "Well, I do live with the former tin man. I've learned of the importance of a heart"

The two leaned in and were about to kiss before Melena pulled away "I- I've got to go ask Dorothy something" she said quickly before hurrying away

...

Elvira and Dorothy sat under a tree on a grassy patch beside one of the school's buildings, Elvira's head in Dorothy's lap "They want to meet me?" she asked "already? Oh Oz! what if I say the wrong thing and they all hate me?"

Dorothy laughed "El, trust me, my family won't hate you"

Elvira still looked worried "How can you be so sure?" she asked

Dorothy looked down at her with a humorous look "Do I have to remind you of their former titles?" she chuckled

"Dorothy!" Melena said panicked as she ran up to the couple "is it okay if I hang out with you two for now?"

Elvira sat up and looked at the panic in Melena's eyes "Mel, are you okay?" she asked, worried "did something happen?"

"I'm fine" Melena replied "I just need somewhere to hang out"

Neither Elvira nor Dorothy were convinced that Melena was okay but there was no way to get information out of Melena if she didn't want to tell you.

...

"Mum, I feel sick" Melena said after Elphaba had come to wake her up for school "can I take the day off today?"

Elphaba studied her daughter who was still cooped up in her covers "You don't look sick" she said bluntly

"It's a- a stomach bug" Melena replied "one of those 24 hour viruses I think"

"Mhmmmm" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow. Melena could tell she wasn't convincing her mother "I know you're not sick, but I'll give you the day off if you help your Aunty Glinda organize her wardrobe"

Melena's eyes widened "On second thought, I'm feeling _a lot_ better" she said flinging her legs out of her bed and walking out the door past her mother

Elphaba gave a small laugh, she knew that would work.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	7. Curious

**This chapter is short because tonight has been pretty shit for me; my bus to auckland central was late so I missed my bus back to my city and had to wander the city streets in the dark with no idea where I was, trying to find my uncle. Then I get blamed for my mum having to come get me even though it wasn't really my fault! *Takes a deep breath* Okay, rant over. I just had to get that out :/ I hope you guys like the chapter anywho (there's sort of kind of a mean girls reference in here but yeah)**

**Elphaba'sGirl: He is, isn't he? :3**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: They're not cousins. They just refer to each other as cousins because they call Glinda and Boq, Aunty and Uncle but they're really just close friends (although Boq is nearly related to Elphaba haha) I'm glad you're meh about the Zixi thing to be honest, you'll see why later :)**

Melena sat by herself at a table far away from where her group hung out, she didn't feel like having to explain what happened yesterday to Zixi. She wasn't too sure if she knew, to be honest. She _wanted_ to kiss him. But, she just couldn't.

"Hey Mel" Cerulia, a girl from Melena's group said bubbly "what are you doing sitting by yourself?"

Melena gave her friend a small smile "Just needed some time to think" she replied

"Mmmm, must take a while to get it started" Cerulia joked with a small chuckle

"What was it you came over here for?" Melena said, trying to move her friend along

"Ah yes! I was wondering if you and your sister were free next Friday" Cerulia smiled

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"I'm having a party and I wanted to personally invite the two of you"

A party? A real life _teenage_ party? The triplets had only ever been to balls "We'll be there" she smiled

...

"So, what are you two girls interested in?" Elphaba asked across the table at the two guests with a smile

"I'm actually really into sorcery" Elvira began "I'm hoping to get into Shiz university after high school so I can study it"

A wide smile stretched it's way onto Elphaba's face "I'm actually the sorcery teacher at Shiz" she said casually "I'm close with the principal. I'll make sure you're accepted. You seem like a very bright girl!"

"Oh my Oz!" Elvira said in shock "thank you so much! you have no idea how much this means to me!"

Dorothy smiled at how well Elvira seemed to be getting along with everybody "And what about you dear?" Elphaba asked, looking in the direction of Jellia

"Um, I don't know" she began "I quite like the sciences?"

"Oh, that's great!" Elphaba grinned "always loved science! was always lousy at it though" she chuckled

"Ha! at least you were good at other things" Fiyero laughed

"I second that!" Glinda called after

"You two are good at things!" Elphaba replied "first point; you both managed to get me to open up when nobody else could!"

Glinda screwed her face up a little bit "I suppose"

"I have a question!" Brr piped up "how do two girls do _it_?"

All faces turned to him "Brr! you can't just ask that!"

"Whaaaaat? I'm curious" Brr pouted

Dorothy gave a chuckle "Brr went from the cowardly lion to the curious lion"

"I'll tell you later Brr" Elvira smiled "it's just not something you talk about at the dinner table"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	8. Party

**I started this, this morning but I had to clean my room and I get distracted easily :P but, hey! clean room and you guys still get a chapter so... lol**

**Lunar Sunsets: It's okay :) I update quite often so :P and I'm glad you like Elvira hehe**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Well, he spent his life terrified of everything so he never learnt how anything worked :P Character snap! :D tehe I'm glad you're liking the story**

**StephWickedGirl: That's why Elphaba said it :P aint nobody got time fo dat ;)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Your reviews _always_ make me feel better :D hehe Relena, I love it! OMO I feel special that you and your friend quote my stories :3 I must be doing something right hehe really? that's cool! "On Wednesdays we wear pink!" tehe**

"A party?" Elphaba asked, her facial expression suggesting she wasn't going to let them go

"Fae, let them go" Fiyero said with a smile "remember what happened last time _you_ went to a party?"

Elphaba smiled at the warm memory "Okay, fine!" she smiled "but be responsible!"

Melena and Dorothy jumped with joy "Thank you, mum!"

"You're the best, mum!"

Elphaba gave a small chuckle "How about you two go rush up stairs and ask Aunt Glinda if she'll help you get ready"

"Okay!" they said running up the stairs

"Hey, mum" Dorothy said stopping three quarters of the way up the stairs "is it okay if Elvira comes here? She said she'd go to the party with me if we went"

"Of course!" Elphaba smiled "Elvira's welcome here any time"

Dorothy beamed "Thanks mum!" she said before running up the rest of the flight of stairs.

...

"Wow" Elphaba said as Dorothy and Melena walked down the stairs "you two look gorgeous!"

Dorothy was wearing a black, strapless dress with a pleated skirt. Her hair tied up in a bun on the top of her head, two bits of hair either side of her face to frame it. Melena wore a red spaghetti strapped cocktail dress, her lips were painted the same colour and her hair lay in ringlets around her face.

"What she said" Elvira smiled laying a peck on Dorothy's cheek. She was wearing a cream dress with sparkly ruffles at the bottom and her hair lay straight against her face

"Thank you" Dorothy blushed "you look gorgeous too"

"Okay, pictures, pictures!" Elphaba beamed "then I'll stop embarrassing you and let you go"

The girls stood together and looked into the camera "Cheeeeeese!"

...

"Hey beautiful" Zixi said propping himself beside Melena "What was with running out on me the other day?"

"Oh sorry" Melena said, panicked "I- I wasn't feeling very well"

"Well, I hope you're feeling better now" he said, smiling, leaning over and kissing her

This wasn't what Melena had expected her first kiss to feel like. She'd had expected fireworks, butterflies, all the things she had ranted on to Dorothy and Liir about. But in all fairness, she couldn't wait for this to be over. The pair seperated and looked into each others eyes "I definitely feel better now" she lied with a fake smile

"Good" Zixi grinned "because I want to show you something!" he lead by her wrist through the crowd, he had a look on his face Melena didn't trust.

...

"Dorothy!" Cerulia yelled "you made it!"

"Wouldn't of missed it for the world" Dorothy smiled "seems like you started early though" she chuckled

"Hmmm, I may has hads a few pre-party drinks" Cerulia hiccuped sending Dorothy and Elvira into a fit of giggles "Hey! have you guys met my boyfriend? his name's Cobalt! what a weird name!" Cerulia was now in a fit of laughter, after a while she stopped suddenly and held her stomach "I don't feel too well" she moaned

"I'll take you to the bathroom" Dorothy said, laying a hand on her back and leading her through the crowd. She turned around and smiled at Elvira "I'll be back soon, sweety!"

...

"Where are the girls tonight?" Rikla asked as everyone sat down for dinner

"They went to a party" Elphaba smiled "the first of many I suppose"

"Did they go with anyone?" Fiyero asked after swallowing his mouthful

"Well, Dorothy obviously went with Elvira" Elphaba said before sipping her glass of water

"What about Melena?" Rikla asked

"Nope, not that I know of" Elphaba replied "she could of been meeting someone there, but I don't know"

"She probably met Zixi there" Liir snickered "I always see them hanging around together"

"Zixi?" Rikla began, jealousy eating away at his insides "what a silly name!"

...

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zixi sighed, peering through the sunroof of his car at the night sky

"It really is" Melena smiled, this time it was genuine

Zixi moved his eyes to Melena "Although, it's not as beautiful as you" he smiled

"That was so cheesy!" Melena chuckled

"Well, do you like cheesy?" he asked leaning in again

Oh no, she couldn't go through that again "Zixi" she began "don't take this the wrong way because I like you, I really do! I just- I don't want to kiss you. I built up kissing in my head, I thought I wold feel fireworks, butterflies, anything? but I didn't"

Zixi didn't seem phased by what Melena had said "I know what will give you butterflies, baby" he said, climbing on top of her

"No, no! get off me, that's not what I meant!" Melena yelled, trying to push Zixi off her

A hand flung across her face "How about you shut up and start acting like a normal girl!" he hissed, Melena felt something hard press against her

"No, please" Melena cried "I don't-"

Zixi pressed his hand against Melena's mouth to quieten her and then pushed himself into her.

That was it, this was happening.

**Don't forget to review xo**


	9. Rape

**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter :3 got to write characters being Wicked ;) tehe, don't judge me! it's 3:30am! D: **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: You read my mind miss... shit I don't actually know your name! *stalks profile* Cameron! :D (that's a really nice name by the way :3) I have a feeling you'll like this chapter! (if you're good at drawing you should draw the girls? maybe I don't know... I always want to but I suck at drawing D:)**

**Lunar Sunsets: Why not? lol! don't worry, he gets his punishment :3 evilness! muah haha**

Dorothy stood holding Cerulia's hair back as she threw up in the toilet. After she stopped, Cerulia sat against the wall beside the toilet and looked up at Dorothy, who was wetting a flannel

"Dorothy, when did you know you were a lesbian?" Cerulia slurred

Dorothy looked behind her at the barely conscious girl with her cheek pressed against the cold tiled wall "I- I don't know" she began, returning to preparing the flannel "I knew for sure after Elvira kissed me, but I've always had this feeling, y'know?" she walked over to Cerulia and dabbed the vomit away from her mouth. Cerulia looked deep into her eyes then pulled her in and kissed her "Cece, what in Oz!?" Dorothy shouted, pushing her away

"I'm sorry!" Cerulia cried "it's just- I love you! you're really great! and I wanted to kn-" Cerulia stopped talking and fell to the floor, she began to snore

Dorothy shook her head with a small laugh. She walked to the bathroom door and shouted for help to move Cerulia to her bed before going back down stairs to see Elvira.

...

Dinner was just about finished when three faint knocks were heard "Melena?" Elphaba asked in a shocked voice as she opened the door "what are you doing home so early?"

Melena began to cry "I- I got raped mum" she bawled "I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!"

"Oh, Mel!" Elphaba cried, pulling her daughter into an embrace and bringing her inside "who was it?" she asked looking into her eyes with a mixture of worry and horror

"I-it was Zixi" Melena sobbed "a boy from my school"

"Right, time to go convict my first murder!" Oscar said, standing and grabbing the baseball bat that Melena had lay on the wall earlier

"Right behind you!" Fiyero said rising from his seat "only difference is, I won't need a weapon" anger was boiling from deep inside Fiyero, nobody was going to hurt his little girl and get away with it!

"We're going on a human hunt, we're going on a human hunt, and we're not scared!" Brr sang as he joined the other two

"Are you sure you three want to do this?" Elphaba asked, comforting Melena "I mean, I'm just as angry as you guys, but will violence really fix anything?"

"What I have planned will" Oscar smiled maliciously before strutting out the door with Fiyero and Brr in tow

Rikla got out of his seat and strutted towards the door "Rikla, what are you doing?" Melena asked, tears still falling down her cheeks

"You have been there for me whenever I've needed you" he said, looking into her eyes "it's time for me to repay the favour!" he followed the other three out the door and down the road.

...

"Hi there!" Oscar said with a fake cheesy smile, holding the bat behind his back as Zixi's mother opened the door "is your son home?" the four had decided that Oscar was the best choice to ask for the boy since he was the Wizard of Oz.

"Yes he is, Mister Wizard, sir" Zixi's mother beamed "I'll just go get him for you" Zixi's mother walked off and the next thing that was heard was "Zixi! get your ass down here! the Wizard of Oz is at the door and he wants to talk to you!"

Zixi arrived at the door with a face of happiness and curiosity "May I ask you to step outside for a second so we can talk in private?" Oscar asked

"Of course, mister Wizard!"

As soon as Zixi was outside, the other three came out of their hiding spots "You know, if you're going to rape a girl, you probably shouldn't pick the one who lives in a house full of men" Oscar began

"Especially not when those men are the Wizard of Oz, the prince of the Vinkus and a lion!"

"Hi there" Brr whispered in the boy's ear

"Now, we're not going to kill you, although we want to" Oscar continued "we are, however, going to make sure you _never _do this again!" Oscar swung the bat over the boys head and knocked him out "quick! Brr, Fiyero, Rikla; haul him into the cart!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	10. Procedure

**This is a shortish chapter because I wanted to write about what Oscar, Brr, Fiyero and Rikla do but I didn't know what else to write so :) You guys should vote on the poll on my profile :D**

**Lunar Sunsets: That's not the part I was telling you about but I knew you'd like that too! :D I was talking about when Brr sings about going on a human hunt because of this song watch?v=0iuAHAfO1vI**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, he is! :P**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Oh stahp :3 hehe nobody can pronounce it though that's why I go by Temps :) Brr's "hi there" is supposed to be like "hell yes I'm a lion! you're in trouble now son" lol :P obviously mixed with his awkwardness but still haha, Yes she was drunk, very drunk! :P**

**StephWickedGirl: You're a little behind on the chapters aren't you? :P**

The four guys arrived at the hospital quickly and Brr carried Zixi in on his back.

"Hi there" Oscar smiled at the receptionist "I'm about to introduce a new law that states a certain procedure for those who commit the crime of rape, I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"Of course. mister Wizard" the receptionist smiled

"Great! because I've got the first offender here" he said motioning behind him to wear Zixi lay on Brr's back "would it be possible for you to call a surgeon down sometime soon? I want to go home and comfort my granddaughter"

The receptionist's face gained a knowing look "Of course, I'll send for one as soon as possible"

...

"Where's Melena?" Oscar asked as he, Fiyero, Brr and Rikla walked through the door

"She's gone to bed" Elphaba replied "you guys didn't kill the kid did you?"

"Oh, no no no" Oscar smiled "all he'll have from what we did to him is a headache"

"What he'll have, or rather not have, after his hospital visit is another thing though" Fiyero smiled wickedly

"Ah, that reminds me. I have to go write up the new law I'm introducing" Oscar smiled, walking off to his work room.

...

Zixi woke up, his vision blurred "Where am I?" he groaned

"You're in recovery" he heard a nurse say "the procedure went exactly to plan"

"Procedure? what procedure?" Zixi wasn't even sure how he had gotten here, let alone what procedure he could of had"

"Oh, you'll see" the nurse said, smiling down at him wickedly.

The nurse left the room and after a while a doctor walked in "Well, looks like you're all set to go" he smiled "any questions?"

"Uh, yeah!" Zixi began "what in Oz name did you do to me?"

The doctor gave a small chuckle "We have direct instructions from the Wizard of Oz to let you figure that out yourself. Now, your mother has signed your discharge papers and is waiting for you in the waiting room, so you can get dressed and leave now"

Zixi stood grudgingly and pulled his clothes on. Gravity began to work against him as he ran to the bathroom. He unzipped his trousers and attempted to urinate. But upon closer inspection he realized something was missing. No! they didn't! Zixi pulled his pants down completely. Yup, it was completely gone!

**Don't forget to review xo **


	11. A sexual

**First day back at school after two weeks holidays :) I actually had quite a great day :D Although, I got pissed off when I found out that _once again_ one of my close friends was being bullied today :/ it really pisses me off because she's an amazing person, gah!**

**Lunar Sunsets: It's what he deserves ^.^ I wish it was a real law for this procedure to be performed on all rapists! **

**The Wizard Of Wicked: It needs to be a real law! lol. You're name's not a boys name :o how rude of them to say that! ask and you shall receive :3 **

**Elphaba'sGirl: He so does! ^.^ tehehe**

**StephWickedGirl: He didn't know she was his granddaughter :P sucks for him!**

Fiyero knocked lightly on Melena's bedroom door "Mel, sweety, is it okay if I come in?"

There was a small pause before he heard a faint voice call "Come in"

Fiyero etched the door open, finding Melena sitting cross legged on her bed. A tissue was scrunched in her hand and her eyes were red "Oh sweety, have you been crying?"

"No" Melena sniffed "I- I just had something in my eye"

Fiyero sat down next to Melena on her bed "Don't you think I know when my little girl is lying to me?" he asked laying a hand on her shoulder

Melena began to bawl her eyes out "They're blaming me, dad!" she wept "they're saying it's my fault Zixi did what he did"

Fiyero's face was a mixture of shock and disgust "How in Oz is it in any way your fault?"

"The way I flirted with him, they told me I was asking for it" Melena broke down a little more "but that's what people do, right? Flirt. I was just trying to be normal dad. But I'm not!"

"Hey, shhhhhh" Fiyero said, pulling Melena into an embrace and stroking her honey coloured hair "of course you're not normal, you're a Tiggular! you're complicated, you hide things. But do you know what?"

"What?" Melena sniffed, her face buried against Fiyero's shoulder

"You are one of the most unique and special girls I know!" Melena managed a half laugh as she sat back up and dried her eyes "I mean it! and you are _so_ talented too!" Fiyero looked into Melena's eyes "But, sweety. Have you ever considered the fact you may be 'A sexual'?"

Melena looked at Fiyero with a confused expression "A sexual what?"

Fiyero let out a small chuckle "No no no, 'A sexual'. it means you don't experience sexual attraction to anyone"

Melena thought back to when Zixi had kissed her. That would explain the lack of butterflies. A laugh began to spread through her "Who would of thought that, out of the three of us, Liir would be the normal one?"

...

Three small taps were heard at Liir's door "Uh, Liir, may I come in?" Rikla's voice was heard as the door creaked open slightly

"Of course!" Liir smiled "what are you after?"

"Uh, well, I kind of have this crush on a girl and I was wondering if you could help me out?"

Liir chuckled "Coming to me for dating advice? Oh boy, you must be desperate!"

"Well, you see" Rikla began "there's this complication. Well, two actually... but one's not _really _a complication but it sort of is and then the other complication is a _big_ complication and I just-"

"Rikla, stop!" Liir said, holding out his hand "Do I know this girl?"

Rikla blushed "Yes"

"Okay. Now, what's her name?"

Rikla could feel his throat closing up "M- Melena" he choked out

Liir looked at the younger boy in shock "You like Melena?"

"Yeah..." Rikla said sadly

"Oh my Oz! That's so adorable!"

**Don't forget to review xo**


	12. Butterflies and Fireworks

**Every time I look at my desktop or phone background, I see this! :P art/Jemma-Rix-452389067?ga_submit_new=10%253A1399370428 :3. I don't really know what else to write so... POTATOS!**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: Liir does drama at school :P I mentioned that earlier when Liir and Jellia first meet**

**StephWickedGirl: He shouldn't of done it in the first place! :P**

**Elphaba'sGirl: You're forgetting how Elphaba acted when she was getting Boq and Glinda together aren't you (presuming you read Gloq tick... it was a while ago now :o) He's just like his mother :P**

**Elphabalover101: Yes he does! Riklena, or Relena? Two different people have said two different shipping names and I don't know which to use! **

**Lunar Sunsets: Aw, thanks sweet :3 yes haha, many different sexualities in this family! :P**

"Liir, I don't think this is such a good idea" Rikla said as Liir propped a top hat on his head, finishing off the outfit

"Nonsense!" Liir grinned "she'll love it! now, go go go!" he said pushing Rikla towards Melena's bedroom

"Y'know sometimes, I think _you_ should be my mums son!" Rikla sighed

"I was for three years!" Liir chuckled "now _go!_"

Rikla held his breath and knocked on Melena's door "Rikla, what in Oz are you wearing?" Melena chuckled as she opened her door

"Blame Liir" Rikla said flatly "Um, I know this is really bad timing" he blushed, suddenly becoming nervous "But- I- uh..." Rikla could feel his throat closing up again, his palms were sweating and his face felt as if it were on fire

"He likes you!" Liir shouted with a huge grin from around the corner, Rikla's head snapped around and gave Liir an evil stare "give her the rose!" he whispered loudly

Rikla turned back around and looked at Melena shyly "I- uh- this is for you" he said holding out a single red rose

Melena teared up as she took the flower from him "I- I can't believe you did this" a tear ran down her cheek

"I'm sorry" Rikla said sadly "I- I thought you'd like it"

Melena chuckled "Are you kidding me? I love it!" she flung her arms around the slightly taller boy **(I bet I just fucked up all of your guys assumptions to what Rikla looked like ;)) **and kissed him deeply. There it was! butterflies, fireworks! Oh, Oz! she never wanted this to stop!

Rikla beamed at Melena as they seperated "So, does this mean you like me too?" he asked, his cheeks burning

"What do you think?" Melena beamed before leaning in and kissing him again.

...

Liir ran up to Elphaba and Glinda a smile spread from ear to ear, he took a sharp intake of air then blurted "Melena and Rikla like each other!"

Glinda dropped her biscuit in surprise "What? but, they're cousins?"

Elphaba turned to her best friend with a look amusement "Glin, they're not _really_ cousins"

"Almost!" Glinda replied with a pout

"Why? because Boq and I are _almost_ related?"

"Well, I was going to say because you're like my sister. But that too!"

Elphaba laughed as she turned back to Liir "Anyway, how do you know this?"

"Because they're kissing right now!"

...

"You two are looking cozy" Elphaba smiled as she looked over at Melena and Rikla who were sitting beside each other at the dinner table

The pair giggled and their cheeks turned red "Well actually" Melena smiled "we have some news to share"

"Oh do you now?" Glinda smiled cheekily

"Um, we're kind of together now" Rikla blushed

Brr looked at Elphaba in terror "Didn't you say they weren't allowed to do that?" he asked

Elphaba gave a small laugh "No, Brr. Incest, which is a relationship between two people who are related, is highly frowned upon. Melena and Rikla aren't related"

Brr turned to the couple and then back to Elphaba "Yes they are! they're cousins!"

Glinda sighed "They're not _real_ cousins! The triplets always called me Aunty Glinda because Elphie and I are so close, it just made sense for them to refer to each other as cousins"

Brr looked around the room with exasperation "I'm so confused!" he pouted

"Well, I think it's great" Oscar smiled "you two are a very cute couple"

**Et Fini! unless anybody can give me any suggestions? I mean, I've already gone over my usual chapter count and I just feel like I'm dragging this story on :o Don't forget to review xo**


End file.
